


Finals Frenzy

by alifletcher2010



Series: ACOTAR Au Week 2019 [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: ACOTAR Au Week Day 6: School/College AuLate night loopiness leads to silly antics and maybe more
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: ACOTAR Au Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572424
Kudos: 57
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week, ACOTAR AU Week Day 6





	Finals Frenzy

“I can’t do this anymore.” Feyre groaned and slumped down on the large study group table. “If I look at anymore equations, my eyeballs are going to bleed.”

Murmurs of assent rang out around the small study room. This study group had quite possibly save Feyre’s grade but she wasn’t sure if she could stand being cooped up in the room with them any longer. They all smelled like junk food and despair and the group had collectively taken a turn for the unhinged an hour or so ago.

“I think I’d rather fail this stupid final than keep studying,” agreed Lucien down the table.

“What time is it anyway?” someone asked. Feyre’s brain was so foggy she couldn’t tell which of the eight or so of them were left asked.

“Umm…” Rhysand Knight sat up from where he had his face pressed into a textbook, looking at his watch, “…it’s 1:42. Cauldron, we need to get going. They’re going to be coming to kick people out of the library in 15 minutes.”

“Hallelujah,” Feyre muttered.

Sure enough, as they were packing up their belongings and disposing of the mountain of wrappers the intercom sounded, asking students to leave, followed by quite honestly the most obnoxious disco music that had ever been created. The idea was surely the enliven the downtrodden students as they went home for the night, but Feyre was more likely to annoy them into leaving on time.

It must’ve been the hour or how miserably exhausted the groups brains were, but someone started dancing as they walked through the mostly deserted library, quickly followed by another person, and another. Feverish laughter filled them all until most of them were crying.

Somehow, even Feyre found herself joining in, spinning around with the rest of them as they paraded past the circulation desks. She could barely walk from the hilarity of it all, her weary brain finding everything just that much funnier, so it was no surprise she stumbled and quite literally fell into the waiting arms of the person next to her. Rhys.

“Fancy a dance, Darling?” she giggled in his arms. Normally, Feyre didn’t know how to respond to Rhys’s flirting. He was incorrigible and devastatingly handsome and she had an embarrassingly huge crush on him. Many a lucky star had been thanked the day he joined their study group.

“Why thank you, good sir,” Feyre tried to stand fully upright and took upon herself an exaggerated posh expression, before allowing Rhys to take her hand and twirl her around the lobby. The feel of his hands on her skin was exhilarating and her heart fluttered at the warmth of his body so near her own.

They had been dancing just a moment, when they were shooed out by the security guards. Doubled over in laughter, they grabbed their bags and books and ran for the doors. The air outside was crisp and cool and instantly sobering.

The laughter died out nearly immediately and the group began to part ways. Lucien waved goodbye to Feyre and she sighed, wishing the guards had allowed her just a moment longer in Rhys’s arms. Soon, it was just her and Rhys standing there.

Awkwardly she adjusted her bag before turning to Rhys to save goodbye. “Well, good luck. Hopefully, I’ll see you around.”

Rhys smiled at her. “Yeah, yeah. You too.”

Feyre gave him one last smile before turning to leave, the smallest bit crestfallen. She only a few steps down the sidewalk though when Rhys caught back up to her.

“Wait,” he said, gently stopping her by touching her arm. “Go out with me. I mean-please, go out with me…uh..Sorry. I know, I know it’s like two in the morning and we’re a little loopy right now but I don’t think otherwise I would have had to guts to ask you otherwise. I like you. And I know this is coming out in a huge mess because I can’t even remember what sleep is right now, but maybe we co-”

Feyre cut him off with a gentle kiss to the cheek. “I would love to.”


End file.
